wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Hvitur
Hvitur was a pale, moon-silver male IceWing with arctic blue eyes. Being a member of the Talons of Peace, he was a dragon who believed in and held hope for the Dragonet Prophecy. He was also supposed to be one of the Guardians of the Dragonets, unfortunately he was caught on his way back and was savagely killed by Burn along with the prophesied SkyWing egg before he could return to the secret cave under the mountain in the SkyWing's territory. He is the possible protagonist of Winglets #4: Runaway. Biography Pre-Series Hvitur, along with Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and Asha, were charged with the task to find and bring the dragonets of destiny's eggs to the caves under the mountain, along with he duty to protect and raise them for the task of fulfilling the prophecy Morrowseer made. Unfortunately, Hvitur died trying to deliver the SkyWing egg, and Asha died of her wounds shortly after delivering Clay's egg. ''The Dragonet Prophecy In the prologue, during the Talons of Peace's quest to steal the the dragonets' eggs, Hvitur was sent to retrieve the SkyWing egg. He broke into the SkyWing Palace to steal the prophesied "largest egg on mountain high." Unfortunately, on the way out, Burn and two of her guards pursued him, and knew it was the dragon Scarlet had warned Burn about. Burn ordered the two soldiers to bind scorching hot chains around Hvitur's jaws, preventing him from using his frost breath. During that time, she carelessly played with the SkyWing egg, and watched Hvitur plead desperately for its safety. This proved his faith in the prophecy, as well as his willingness to do whatever must be done to make it come true. Annoyed and angry, Burn dramatically dropped the egg over the cliff and proceeded to torment him, saying that even if the dragonets ''do save the world, it would be far too late for him. She shredded Hvitur's wings after the IceWing desperately tried to leap after the egg. She then stabbed him back of the skull with her venom-tipped tail, before flinging him off the cliff. His screams stopped long before he hit the ground. Some time later, Kestrel found the Hvitur's corpse at the bottom of the cliff, along with a few fragments of the shattered SkyWing egg. She entered the cave to tell Webs the news, and he informed her that Asha had died as well. Kestrel then stated that she should have gone to the SkyWing Palace to steal the egg herself, instead of sending Hvitur. ''Escaping Peril In the prologue, Queen Scarlet mentions that an IceWing thief broke into the palace and stole an egg, but was then killed by Burn. Though not mentioned by name, the scenario perfectly matches that of Hvitur's death. Personality Hvitur seems to be a dragon similar to Asha; one that believes in the goodness of dragons, and has great faith in the prophecy coming true. He dislikes violence, as he sees the war as unnecessary bloodshed. The other guardians seemed to rely on Hvitur and Asha to rear the dragonets as children, with Dune and Kestrel as only trainers, and Webs as their teacher. Quotes ''"The dragonets are coming, whether you like it or not, and they will choose who the next SandWing queen should be." Hvitur: "You wouldn't. No one would harm a dragon egg." Burn: " I guess that means you should be very, very careful with this terribly important little-oops!" Hvitur: "You're a monster! We'll never give up. The dragonets - the dragonets will come and stop this war." Trivia *''Hvitur'' means "white" in Icelandic *It is also a type of horse native to Iceland. *Hvitur was the first dragon and the first IceWing featured, and also the first to die in the series. *Hvitur was one of the two guardians that the dragonets never met, the other being Asha the MudWing. *Tui stated that the reason his name was Hvitur was because she was saving the names she liked for the characters that survived longer. *His name is pronounced Vee-turt" (the T is like pressing your tongue to the roof of your mouth when you say words like "butter") *He is the only true IceWing known to have been in the Talons of Peace, the other being Cirrus, who was just an enchantment by Chameleon. Gallery 320px-IceWing.jpg|by Joy Ang EscapebyLightning.png The Hvitur Worm Fund.png Icewing with effects by feral night-d6bigk2.png .jpg|Hvitur with the SkyWing egg. Hvitur 2.png|Simplified Hvitur W.png|Hvitur by QueenClam Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.28.37 AM.png|Hvitur by QueenClam 8257774981_5795d3ba1a.jpg Hvitur's Death.png IceWingGer.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication Icewiing.jpg|Colored icewing BURNNN.jpg|Hvitur (and Burn) by YlimE mooP The dragonet prophecy.jpg|Burn, Hvitur and the 2 sky wing soldiers Pencilhvitur.jpg silverscarred.png|By Heron Hvitar.png|Hvitur|link=shinyuumbreon.deviantart.com/art/Hvitar-REF-566987814 Imageof thefire.jpeg|By Sahel 12a2a3ffdabac78bdfc48f59f17de8c9.jpg|Hvitur Comic 90ec98b0570bda0fee41b7cf6532ab93.png|Hvitur Comic b35e39df2d4e180a0fd3394eca29b415.jpg|Hvitur Comic ImageHvitur Sneakpeek DO NOT STEAL.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-05-21 at 3.51.15 PM.png|Hvitur being attacked- QueenClam Hvitur Ref.png|Colored by QueenClam Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned Characters